


Don't overthink it II.

by Natalia_lives



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M, did not see that coming, post ep.04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalia_lives/pseuds/Natalia_lives
Summary: It never was anything serious between them, but seeing her go - like this - was a hard thing...





	Don't overthink it II.

Captain Lorca stood at his favourite spot in his office, by the big window, staring out. Staring at nothing in particular. Today was a long and eventful day. He was completely lost in thoughts.

The ship's chronometer quietly chimed 0200 hours.

 

 

"Captain" said Commander Saru looking up from his station. "Doctor Culber reports that he just finished preparing the late Commander Landry to cryo-freez. He also asks if you wish to be present." Saru's voice was calm, his usual businesslike tone.

While he was speaking Lorca was starting at the view screen. Waiting a few more moment he looked at the lieutenant commander sitting at tactical. "Take the conn!" He stud up and headed to the lift. "Saru, with me."

  

Doctor Culber really did his best, Commander Landry looked 'normal' again. She laid in a cryo-tube now, a pale bluish shimmer around her.

Captain Lorca and Saru stood next to the tube, while the doctor over the control panel. All three men were in silence. Lorca looked down at her. Another one the war had taken. He drew his lips into a thin line. Or that's how he going to think about her death for now. The other options were even less pleasant… He closed his eyes slowly.

"Doctor" the Captain's voice was quiet but firm. "If you'd…"

"Yes…" Culber pushed the right buttons and the cry-tube with a small hiss closed itself and started its cold job.

After a minute Captain Lorca nodded meaningfully toward Culber and with Saru left the Sickbay.

Their ride back to the bridge was silent. Both lost in their minds.

 

 

 

Insomnia was a common 'sickness' among starship captains.

Around 0300 hours Captain Lorca stepped out of his quarters. The corridors were in night mode, Delta shift was on. He got into the turbolift. "Cargo bay 2" He ordered. The turbolift whooshed silently through the sleeping ship.

"Lights at low brightness" The bay light up. Since the war, they designated Cargo 2 to be the place to store the fallen crew members' properties.

 

_**Commander Landry - P643 / 2nd row 3rd shelf - informed him the PADD in his hand.** _

 

Lorca opened up the box with his captain's override code.  His face was nor sad or angry. More like tired.

There was some clothing in there, personal memorabilia, pictures, thing he saw a few times in her quarter, but never really examined. And there it was, slipped down at the bottom: her badge.

The blood washed down, but the claw marks were still visible.

Lorca held it in his palm and looked at it a long time. Then slowly closed his fingers around it and slipped it into his pocket.

After rearranging the boxes he left the bay and went into his 'room of war'. He stepped to the cabinet at his left. Pulled out the badge from his pocket and placed it behind an Andorian knife. It was out of sight, but it was there. He knew.

He stepped back to the middle of the room and stared at the 'pit'. The morbid joke of nature, that if he wanted to torture 'Ripper' with light, which is one of the most efficient ways, it would be a torture for him too…

Lorca stood there, lips in a thin line, eyebrows drown together.

Then he dropped his head to his chest. No, that wouldn't do any good…and also this creature was their new pilot…  He really should go to sleep.

Before leaving he looked toward the badge. It wasn't an emotional decision; it was a cold reminder….

 

"Lights off" And Captain Lorca left the room.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote "Don't overthink it" just before I saw ep.04. and went "Oookay - so that just happened..."  
> So I thought some sort of 'ending' would be nice - given there won't be any future either...  
> Hope you liked it - thank you for reading! :)


End file.
